Par-delà les champs d'asphodèles
by Molly Phantomhive
Summary: A l'aube du Grand Froid, le jeune Izuku Midoriya vole la Flamme Sacrée gardée par le Dieu des enfers, Shinsou Hitoshi, pour l'offrir aux humains. Fait prisonnier en échange de la survie des hommes, il remarque très vite que ce dieu, dit si horrible par les rumeurs, n'a en réalité pour seule compagnie que la solitude et l'ennui. (Mythologie Grecque AU ! Cadeau de Noël pour Sandou).
1. I - Le voleur de Feu Sacré

Bonjour/bonsoir et bienvenue ! Merci d'avoir eu la curiosité de cliquer ! ^^

Cette fiction s'inscrit dans le cadre de l' **Event de Noel du forum Francophone Plus Ultra,** organisé par nos incroyables modos ! Je voudrais remercier toute la communauté du **Discord** , **Lola** , ma modératrice qui m'a suivi avec attention et patience tout le long de ce mois de préparation, ainsi que le meilleur béta-reader qui existe et ami en or, **Blue Aaren** , sans qui ce texte aurait à coup sûr été criblé de fautes et de tournures de phrases étranges !

Mon cadeau est destiné à **Sandou** (La Pomme Verte) qui avait demandé un ShinDeku avec thème libre ! Voilà qui est chose faite ! Et cette idée d'OS... s'est (encore) transformée contre mon gré en idée de fic à chapitres orz... Pardon Sandou Q-Q (Ne jamais me laisser seule avec une idée. _Jamais_ !)

Petite précision : comme l'indique le résumé, c'est un UA _inspiré_ de la mythologie grecque, tout ne concordera pas forcément avec celle-ci. J'apporterai mes propres modifications et les indiquerai en fin de chapitre, après un **mytho-lexique** sur les mythes desquels je me suis inspirée, lieux mentionnés et/ou termes spécifiques à un vocabulaire ^^. J'espère en tout cas, pour toutes les personnes n'étant pas fanes des mythes et légendes, réussir à vous faire apprécier la richesse de cette mythologie ne serait-ce qu'un peu via cette fiction :).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de merveilleuses fêtes de fin d'années ! Et si nous ne nous revoyons pas avant, que cette nouvelle année vous apporte santé, réussite et bonheur !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Pairing :** Shinsou Hitoshi x Midoriya Izuku

 **Rating :** T, par mesure de précaution.

 **Genre :** Univers Alternatif Mythologie Grecque - Fantasy - Mythes & Légendes - Romance.

 **Résumé :** A l'aube du Grand Froid, le jeune Izuku Midoriya vole la Flamme Sacrée gardée par le Dieu des enfers, Shinsou Hitoshi, pour l'offrir aux humains. Fait prisonnier en échange de la survie des hommes, il remarque très vite que ce dieu, dit si horrible par les rumeurs, n'a en réalité pour seule compagnie que la solitude et l'ennui.

* * *

 **Par-delà les Champs d'asphodèles**

 **Chapitre I :** Le voleur de Feu Sacré

Aux premières lueurs des civilisations humaines naquirent dans l'esprit collectif des hommes des entités dépassant l'entendement des simples mortels.

Celles-ci se distinguaient par des capacités physiques hors du commun, des propriétés magiques inégalées ou, plus rares encore, un rôle dans le bien-être du cocon familial au sein des chaumières.

Tandis que les humains côtoyaient de près les dieux et les vénéraient tels leurs protecteurs, dans l'espoir que n'évite de s'abattre sur eux le courroux impitoyable de la Longue Nuit du Grand Froid, une légende fut transmise aux générations futures sur le partage équitable des saisons.

Lorsque descendait aux enfers le compagnon du souverain du monde des morts, mourraient et s'effritaient d'abord les feuilles des arbres, puis s'amoncelait sur le sol une pellicule de neige et de givre. Quand il remontait à la surface la seconde partie de l'année, il emmenait dans son sillage la chaleur du feu solaire, le bon temps et les bienfaits de la nature. Bourgeonnaient à nouveau les boutons de fleurs, fondaient goutte à goutte les glaciers et reprenaient leur cours sinueux les ruisseaux suspendus.

Ses allées et venues allumaient et éteignaient dans un cycle sans fin les rayons salvateurs du soleil.

Depuis lors, le calendrier fut divisé en quatre parts équivalentes. Et, chacun à leur tour, année après décennies après siècles et millénaires, régnaient dans une boucle éternelle Automne, Hiver, Printemps et Été...

* * *

Les lourdes chaînes pesant sur ses poignets et ses chevilles teintaient en cadence à chacun de ses pas, écorchant toujours un peu plus de son métal dépourvu de chaleur sa peau déjà rougie et échancrée par sa récente course folle entre les rugueux branchages pointus de la forêt. Les plaintes qu'elles produisaient à la rencontre du sol à l'allure austère se réverbéraient contre les hauts murs de pierres taillées de l'imposante demeure.

Il releva avec difficulté le chef puis laissa à son regard absent le soin de les contempler plus amplement le temps d'un instant qui s'éternisa finalement d'interminables secondes durant. L'odeur d'humidité alliée à celle de la cire fondue planaient dans l'air, venait parfois encore lui chatouiller les narines.

À flanc de ce long dédale, semblant s'étendre à l'infini pour ses yeux de mortel si peu habitués au faste et au luxe, seuls reposaient deux rangées de chandeliers. Les ombres difformes que projetaient la faible lueur de leurs flammes dansantes avaient de quoi intimider quiconque serait assez téméraire pour s'aventurer aussi loin dans les profondeurs du monde souterrain.

La respiration saccadée, hachée, le cœur tambourinant à un rythme effréné contre les os de sa cage thoracique et la gorge nouée par l'angoisse et l'appréhension qui grignotaient du terrain à chaque nouvelle seconde dans son esprit, le jeune homme retenu captif se contentait par d'occasionnels coup d'œil distraits de contempler les dalles aux angles droits qui jonchaient le sol froid. Au milieu de ce long couloir faiblement éclairé et dépourvu d'une traître autre nuance de couleur que ce camaïeu de gris insipide, Izuku n'entendait, hormis le murmure du vent, que les claquements de ses semelles de bottes sur la pierre.

L'estomac en vrac, les membres tremblants d'épuisement, il se contentait, abdiquant, de suivre les deux silhouettes des gardes qui lui restreignaient toute possible envie de s'échapper, sans pour autant réellement les apercevoir au-delà du voile opaque de la pénombre.

Les uniques preuves de leur présence étaient la force inflexible avec laquelle ils le forçaient en harmonie parfaite à avancer, les cliquetis répétés de leurs armures ainsi que l'image du feu qui miroitait à intervalles réguliers sur les épaulettes de leur plastron et sur leur heaume.

Sa dernière heure était-elle finalement arrivée ?

 _Sans doute_ , en conclut-il, au bord de la résignation. C'était même fort probable, en y réfléchissant à tête reposée. À partir de l'instant où il avait eu l'audace, sous l'aura nacrée du croissant de lune, de fouler du pied la lisière de cette forêt aux carnations cendrées, il était devenu un criminel aux yeux du monde entier.

Face à cette pensée fataliste, le souvenir du visage rondelet de sa douce mère, assurément morte de peur à l'heure qu'il était, s'esquissa sous ses paupières alourdies par la fatigue de ces interminables heures passées derrière les barreaux. À celui-ci s'ajoutèrent bientôt les traits de l'inquiétude, des sillons rougis de larmes, ainsi qu'une voix lui priant avec le ton du désespoir, devant la porte d'entrée de leur chaumière située en bordure de village, de ne pas s'aventurer dans le domaine sacré des dieux.

" _Je t'en prie, Izuku, ne fais pas une chose aussi insensée !_ " s'était-elle écriée de sa voix d'ordinaire chaleureuse et fluette, dorénavant brisée. Quand elle lui avait attrapé la main sur le palier de leur maison, l'expression transpirant la peur qu'il avait déchiffré à travers l'émeraude de ses grandes prunelles, lorsqu'il s'était tourné vers elle, avait suffi à lui étreindre à pleine poigne le ventre. " _Les dieux te puniront pour cet acte et tu le sais ! Ne va pas te mettre en danger pour une raison pareille, nous parviendrons tous à survivre à la Nuit du Grand Froid !_ "

" _Si je n'y vais pas, Maman, qui d'autre le fera ?!_ " s'était-il entendu rétorquer, avant de chasser d'un revers de main la prise ferme qui l'entourait. " _Je suis désolé d'avoir à t'inquiéter mais je serai de retour bientôt, je te le promets !_ "

" _C'est de la folie ! Izuku, reviens ! Je t'en supplie !_ "

Cette prière ne lui avait par malheur nullement fait entendre raison, et le dernier souvenir qu'il garda en mémoire de ce moment fut l'écho lointain de la voix de sa mère, alors qu'il s'engouffrait à amples enjambées sur ce chemin boueux de campagne.

Et les deux pétillantes orbes de jade qui lui servaient d'iris achevèrent enfin leur trajet sur le métal froid et pesant qui lui entourait les deux poignets.

Un pas après l'autre, lentement, doucement, il s'enfonçait vers un inexorable aller simple pour la condamnation au Tartare. Il s'était préparé à cette éventualité. Était-ce, entres autres, la raison pour laquelle l'angoisse qui lui provoquait des frissons dans la nuque n'était-elle pas aussi affligeante qu'il n'avait imaginé ?

Il ne regrettait pas ses actes. Loin de là ! Il avait agit en connaissance de cause, pour le bien futur de son village délaissé à l'abandon de la monarchie du royaume de Musutafu.

Peut-être même, le reconnaissait-il après mûre réflexion, avait-il été mué par un certain égoïsme mal placé ; dans l'espoir, même infime, que quelqu'un le reconnaisse enfin pour autre chose que le simple intellectuel du village passionné par les mythes et les légendes, et dont les rêves bien trop vastes pour la mentalité générale, étriquée et renfermée, étaient depuis l'enfance pollués par sa constitution éphémère et fragile d'humain.

Il avait parfaitement conscience des risques qu'il encourait en s'aventurant tout franc battant dans un lieu qui lui était interdit d'accès, néanmoins...

Il n'en ressentait pas un signe de regret.

La déception d'avoir manqué à sa mission commençait, certes, à lui peser sur les épaules, cependant il se savait capable de recommencer autant de fois qu'il le lui serait nécessaire pour atteindre son but.

À peine eut-il énoncé silencieusement cette conviction personnelle que le rythme jusqu'à lors stable mais soutenu de la marche des deux gardes ralentit, pour cesser complètement une demi-douzaine de pas plus tard, obligeant Izuku à basculer son attention vers le haut en quête du moindre changement notable dans le décor. Changement, par ailleurs, qui se présenta à lui telle une évidence ; le couloir trouvait sa fin devant une massive et intimidante double porte les surplombant de plusieurs têtes, laquelle était ornée de décorations forgées dans l'or pur couplées à de sinistres sculptures d'ossements coulées dans du métal. Au beau milieu de cette apathique ambiance claire-obscure, il parvint en plissant des paupières à distinguer une série d'inscriptions en langue ancienne gravées à même le bois.

Face à ce spectacle patibulaire, le jeune homme sentit tous ses muscles se crisper et ses poings se resserrer jusqu'à faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts. Gardant au mieux son sang froid, il déglutit avec difficulté et attendit que les battants ne s'ouvrent sous la longue plainte crissante de leurs gonds usés par les âges.

La vue qui s'offrit à lui, au moment où l'entrée fut pratiquement dégagée de tout obstacle leur obstruant le champ de vision, lui procura la désagréable sensation de n'être aussi insignifiant qu'un grain de sable dans l'immensité des vastes étendues de dunes désertiques du sud.

Les nerfs au bord de l'implosion, ébahit par le tableau dépeint tout droit sorti d'une fresque, Izuku ne put contenir un glapissement admiratif devant la superbe de la demeure.

Immaculées comme la neige de la saison des glaces s'élançaient vers les cieux tels des flèches tirées à pleine charge de hautes poutres soutenant en leurs extrémités des voûtes à arcs en plein cintre. Elles flanquaient d'un bout à l'autre la ligne droite que formait l'allée au trône, lequel dominait d'une prestance farouche la rafale d'escaliers dans le fond de cette immense salle qu'il estima comme apte à facilement accueillir entre ses pans verticaux des assemblées de centaines de personnes.

Assis dans le fond du siège du seigneur, une figure toute de noir vêtue se dessinait faiblement sous le halo ocre des chandelles.

Le jeune mortel à l'esprit vif n'eut en tout et pour tout qu'une maigre poignée de secondes pour l'étudier avant que les deux silhouettes en armure qui le maintenaient à leur suite par le prolongement d'une chaîne de métal n'annonce d'un voix monocorde la venue du fugitif et ne se mouvent à nouveau vers le point culminant d'où les toisait en silence l'individu aux membres finauds.

Il dépassèrent ainsi l'encadrement de la porte et, d'instinct, le villageois se ratatina un peu plus sur lui-même et se mit à compter le nombre de pas qui le séparaient de son jugement dernier.

L'humain sentit bientôt peser sur lui le regard perçant du dieu. Fébrile, il glissa le sien sur les marches jusqu'à accrocher deux améthystes bordés de cernes et brillant à demi sous des paupières tombantes. L'air empli de lassitude, ses mèches de cheveux violets ramenés en bataille vers l'arrière, l'homme aux traits relativement fins de jeune adulte se contentait de l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures avec un désintérêt total placardé sur la figure. Son vêtement aussi noir que le plumage d'un corbeau n'accentuait que d'autant plus encore sa dégaine mince et élancée.

Izuku patienta, à la recherche d'une quelconque réaction chez l'autre partie, qui se contentait en tout et pour tout de cligner des yeux pendant que son menton reposait mollement dans le creux de sa paume à la peau aussi pâle qu'un linge.

Les deux gardes tirèrent d'un coup brusque sur ses entraves, l'obligeant à s'avancer au devant de l'estrade surélevée, et le jeune homme laissa échapper un couinement de stupeur par-delà une grimace de douleur quand le fer vint cogner contre ses membres d'ores et déjà endoloris.

\- Nous vous avons amené le criminel comme demandé, Votre Altesse, débuta, sans laisser transparaître une once d'émotion, le soldat à sa droite.

\- Bien, souffla à son tour la voix traînante de la déité, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux le seul humain des lieux.

Pris d'un prompt regain d'énergie, ce dernier l'affronta dans un duel de regards, grenat contre charoïte, et il eut la vague impression d'y déceler le temps d'un clignement de paupières, un éclair d'intérêt.

Une seconde s'écoula, puis l'homme reprit la parole sur un ton particulièrement éreinté.

\- Je ne t'obligerai pas à répondre à toutes mes questions, ça prendrait assurément des heures et ni toi ni moi ne souhaitons devoir se plier à un interrogatoire. Ce serait une plaie pour chacun d'entre nous ! Mais je trouve sincèrement que tu as du culot pour oser pénétrer sur mes terres. Aucun humain ne s'y était risqué depuis le héros All Might lui-même.

Izuku se mordit avec nervosité la lèvre inférieure. Il connaissait par cœur la légende d'All Might, _le_ demi-dieu parmi tous les demi-dieux. Celui qui avait plongé le Titan All for One, une calamité pour l'Olympe et un fléau sans précédent pour l'humanité, dans les profondeurs abyssales du Tartare dans le but ultime de l'y enfermer pour l'éternité ; mettant, ainsi, un terme à la guerre éprouvante comme dévastatrice qui avait duré si longtemps.

\- J'avais mes raisons, avoua-t-il à demi-mots.

\- Oh, haussa un sourcil perplexe son homologue, le dos vautré dans le fond de son siège de domination, et quelles sont-elles ? Car tu m'excuseras mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un vient me rendre visite. Et si je devais être honnête, je dirais que j'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer qu'une quelconque personne se soit perdue et n'aie, par tout hasard, finie par atterrir dans ma demeure. Un humain en chair et en os, qui plus est !

\- Je devais faire quelque chose pour mon village, confia Izuku, détournant définitivement son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. Et vos terres étaient les seules où je pouvais mettre les pieds sans être freiné par mon sang humain.

Tandis que la main sur laquelle il était appuyé auparavant se perdait à présent dans ses cheveux, le dieu se redressa dans une position plus droite sur son trône puis soupira longuement.

\- Puisque tu m'as l'air coopératif, je vais aller droit au but, mortel. Où est le Feu et qu'en as-tu fait ?

Les muscles du vert se raidirent. Une boule dans la gorge, il confessa après une hésitation :

\- Je l'ai donné aux humains.

\- Mensonge ! contredit le dieu, une pointe d'énervement dans le timbre de sa voix. Mes chiens t'ont capturé avant que tu ne puisses t'échapper du palais. Tu n'avais pas quitté les lieux !

\- Je l'ai donné à quelqu'un d'autre et -

Avant même qu'il ne fut en mesure d'argumenter d'avantage, Izuku figea brusquement tout mouvement. Les yeux dans le vide, il lui était impossible de penser ou d'agir sans qu'un état de transe ne l'ébranle de parts en parts ; son corps demeurait inerte telle une statue de marbre. Ses idées autant que son environnement lui parurent confus, ses membres refusaient de lui répondre.

\- Regarde-moi, résonna, sourde, froide et sans appel, la phrase du seigneur, et l'interpellé, dépourvu de son libre arbitre, sentit son corps s'exécuter malgré lui.

Brillèrent alors dans la lumière tamisée deux billes violettes, illuminées d'une étrange lueur hypnotique, et le jeune homme saisit ce qui lui arrivait en une fraction de seconde seulement : le dieu au rictus narquois utilisait ses pouvoirs sur lui sans l'ombre d'un remord.

\- Je réitère ma question, bourdonnèrent une fois de plus entre ses oreilles les paroles de celui-ci, et je veux que tu me répondes.

\- D'accord, s'entendit-il platement acquiescer.

\- Est-ce toi qui as volé le Feu Sacré ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, renchérit l'interrogé.

\- Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre avec toi ?

Dans son for intérieur, sa conscience se débattait avec acharnement, or, à l'extérieur, percevait-il comme étouffé par une cloison épaisse l'écho de ses réponses nettes et concises.

\- Non, j'étais seul.

\- Comment as-tu réussi à passer Cerbère ?

\- J'ai trompé sa vigilance en me fondant parmi les âmes.

\- Aussi simplement que ça ?! s'étonna le violet, incrédule. Et qu'as-tu fait du Feu ?

\- J'ai décroché le flambeau de son piédestal, expliqua Izuku, et l'ai emmené avec moi.

\- L'as-tu donné aux humains ?

Izuku répliqua par la négation.

\- Quand je suis arrivé dans la salle où était le flambeau, les chiens me troussaient déjà.

\- Où est-elle dans ce cas ? s'impatienta la déité.

\- Elle a disparue.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure violette fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est à dire ? il s'enquit, son intérêt piqué au vif. Développe, que s'est-il passé ?!

\- Dans ma course pour m'évader, articula le vert, ses lèvres formant les mots contre son gré, un des chiens m'a sauté dessus et m'a mordu à la cheville. Après cela, je suis tombé et le flambeau s'est échoué sur le sol, pendant que je le tenais encore en mains. Avant que je ne le comprenne, la flamme s'était volatilisée.

À la suite de cette révélation, un silence de plomb s'écroula sur le reste des personnes présentes, qui fut très rapidement brisé quand l'être éternel, le teint délavé de toutes couleurs, se passa une main légèrement tremblante de haut en bas sur le visage et souffla.

Le soubresaut qui secoua Izuku le ramena presque trop brusquement à la réalité, et, alors que sa raison chavirait entre le choc et la curiosité, il posa une question silencieuse à l'homme à la longue tunique noire.

\- Elle ne disparaîtrait pas comme ça, fut la première réaction qu'il recueillit. Oh par tous les Olympiens, tu ne sais vraiment pas dans quel pétrin tu t'embarques, mortel !

Si Izuku fut incapable d'en apprendre d'avantage, son incompréhension et sa surprise ne s'en allèrent que crescendo quand la divinité ordonna à ses subalternes :

\- Enfermez-le, pieds et poings liés, au sommet de la plus haute tour du château. Et ne le laissez sortir sous aucun prétexte !

Le second soldat, resté silencieux tout le long de la séance, s'étrangla presque quand il couina : "Vous n'allez pas le jeter au Tartare, Majesté ?!"

\- Faites ce que je vous dis ! gronda le dieu, la mine si éprouvée qu'Izuku se demanda, entre deux battements de cils, s'il trouvait suffisamment de repos une fois la nuit tombée. Et surtout gardez nuit et jour la porte !

Sans qu'il ne saisisse la totalité de son sort prochain, sans nul doute aussi déboussolé que ce que ne l'étaient les gardes par la décision dont la soudaineté n'avait d'égal que la stupeur qu'elle avait provoqué chez l'entièreté des membres présents lors du procès, il fut trimbalé à la hâte, une seconde fois en quelques heures seulement, à travers le repère à la taille exorbitante d'une divinité.

Lorsqu'il obliqua un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, pendant que le sang lui battait en tambour dans les tempes, Izuku ne put s'empêcher de penser secrètement que ce dieu, en dépit des apparences distantes et du masque acerbe dont il pouvait se revêtir, ne lui semblait pas aussi horrible que ne le contaient avec florilège les chroniques de sa légende...

~ x.X.x ~

Depuis les lointaines années de son enfance, Izuku Midoriya, né sous le joug funeste d'un destin tout tracé de dur labeur d'un villageois sans histoire, s'était forgé le caractère sur les récits mythologiques que lui narraient les chants des aèdes venus d'outres contrées du royaume. Bercé depuis le berceau par ces paroles contant un monde dépassant les standards humains de compréhension, il n'avait eu de cesse de rêver sa vie par procuration.

Des quêtes grandioses aux confins du monde, perdu au milieu des terres inexplorées, avec pour seules armes face à l'adversité de l'inconnu un soupçon d'ingéniosité et une dose de courage.

Il s'était à maintes reprises imaginé monts et merveilles ; des paysages de collines à n'en plus finir, des forêts aux cimes frôlant les nuages, des vallées sans fond, où même les plus valeureux guerriers n'oseraient s'aventurer, ainsi que des montagnes aux reliefs et dénivelés s'étendant à perte de vue, cachés en leur sommet pas un tapis serpentant de brume. Des immensités de mer en fusion, crachant la colère de Gaïa, déesse-mère, et des vastes plaines propices à l'élevage de bétail, par-delà la rencontre entre ciel et terre. Et enfin des créatures mythiques, dont la grandeur concurrençait l'admiration et la crainte qu'elles insufflaient à l'imprudent qui s'aviserait d'enfreindre les limites de leurs territoires.

Il s'était si souvent dépeint, le soir au fond de sa couche, une aventure qu'il relaterait aux jeunes pousses lors de son retour au pays, des étoiles plein les yeux et le visage fendu en un large rictus d'euphorie, qu'une fois appelé le lendemain matin, pour une tâche à la ferme familiale, la chute n'en était que d'autant plus douloureuse et accablante.

Ses rêves qu'il avait, jour après jour, édifié avec entêtement, telle une forteresse imprenable, s'effritaient alors devant lui, balayés en une rafale de vent par ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu réprimer en dépit de ses efforts ; son ascendance humaine.

Il avait depuis longtemps perdu le compte des soirées au cours desquelles, le temps de quelques vers, il s'était laissé porter par les exploits enjolivés de héros, qui pour la plupart d'entre eux partageaient à demi un sang divin, afin de vivre à travers eux des aventures qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Il lui était impossible d'oublier les frémissements incontrôlables qui lui secouaient l'entièreté du corps, la fièvre qui lui réchauffait les membres ni encore moins les battements de son cœur s'accélérant de manière fulgurante quand une scène d'action devenait critique. Pendu aux lèvres du conteur qui, heureux d'avoir une audience à qui témoigner l'étendue de son savoir, s'amusait à modifier légèrement le rythme de sa chanson, l'enfant qu'il était à l'époque, passionné par son environnement, demeurait celui qui était bien des années ultérieures.

Et les histoires sur la terre dite du non-retour ne manquaient pas.

D'ordre général, les conteurs, unanimes, s'accordaient sur le fait qu'une fois que l'âme d'un défunt pénétrait dans le royaume des morts, le lieu où l'infamie côtoyait de près les pires tortures physiques et psychologiques pour les humains ayant mené une vie de vices, elle n'en revenait jamais.

Les pécheurs dont les crimes ne pourraient s'absoudre autrement que par la souffrance éternelle demeuraient pour l'éternité condamnés à errer dans les entrailles du Tartare.

Le dieu dépeint dans les fresques abracadabrantesques, poétiques mais non moins macabres décrites par les rares visiteurs venus tout droit de la capitale, en brève escale dans leur région, n'avaient pour portrait légitime qu'une réputation à la hauteur du monde de supplices qu'il gouvernait d'une poigne de fer.

Intraitable, inhumain, impassible, inflexible et sévère ; tels étaient les maîtres-mots employés pour le décrire à travers les mots et les fluctuations irrégulières des notes de musique valsant sur les cordes tendues d'un instrument. Izuku, pour sa part, avide de savoir, n'avait pas raté la moindre de ces prestations.

Au centre de la place publique, devant une foule de spectateurs devenus plus rares au fil des récentes saisons, elles étaient la seule chose qui lui offrait l'opportunité de s'évader de ce village depuis si longtemps étouffant.

Un énième soupir lui échappa. Les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne, il traînassa des pieds sur le carrelage froid, jusqu'à atteindre les abords taillés en bois de hêtre du seul lit habillant la pièce, maigrement éclairée aux flammes des chandelles, puis se laissa choir sur le matelas aux draps respirant la propreté. Ce détail, aussi insignifiant puisse-t-il paraître, fut suffisant pour qu'il reconnaisse, en omettant les entraves qui lui meurtrissaient les poignets et les chevilles, que pour l'heure le pire scénario était temporairement évité - ou retardé, s'il devait se montrer pessimiste.

Une de ses mains vint se perdre dans sa touffe de boucles sombres, rendues d'avantage récalcitrantes depuis sa virée sous le croissant de lune, et pendant que son cerveau énumérait une à une les possibles raisons qui auraient, par tout hasard, pu pousser le dieu des enfers à lui octroyer un répit momentané avant la sentence finale, son dos vint reposer contre la paroi glaciale du mur se dressant derrière lui. À ce contacte, un long frisson lui remonta en fourmillements inconfortables le long de l'échine.

Il en avait fait le tour depuis longtemps déjà, et depuis longtemps, pareillement, avait-il conclu que nulle d'entre elles ne se valait en qualité de véritable argument tangible.

Izuku avait commis un crime ; cette constatation était indéniable, irréfutable. Il avait osé effleurer du bout des doigts la flamme sacrée, un trésor que se partageaient équitablement les Olympiens, il en avait pris le flambeau en main dans l'espoir de l'offrir eux siens. Aux yeux d'une divinité, il méritait châtiment. Et aucun d'entre eux, devait-il l'admettre sur base des ses propres connaissances, ne s'encombrerait d'une présence humaine dans sa demeure.

Aucun. Si ce n'est un dieu réputé pour ne témoigner d'aucune pitié envers des existences considérées comme "inférieures" à la sienne.

S'il se devait d'être honnête, Midoriya avouerai ne pas réussir à cerner sa décision.

Il secoua brièvement la tête, chassant au loin ses questionnements toujours plus nombreux au fil du temps, quand un tiraillement dans sa cheville lui arracha une grimace

Dans l'immédiat, il y avait plus important.

 _"Comment s'évader de cet endroit ?"_ était sa préoccupation première.

La suite logique de cette question voudrait qu'un garde lui ouvre la porte et qu'Izuku le prenne par surprise pour détaler à toutes jambes. Or, il était pratiquement certain que des sentinelles parsemaient ci et là les couloirs et qu'il se ferait intercepter en cours de route. Quand bien même il venait à y parvenir, l'allée ne s'était déjà pas faite sans encombres et ses forces lui manquaient cruellement. Le retour ne serait pas un jeu d'enfant. Échapper aux foudres d'un dieu avec ses fidèles sur les talons était une tentative suicidaire, même pour la témérité dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Laissant en suspend son plan d'action, son attention fut bientôt attirée sur l'unique fenêtre percée dans les pierres sur le pan de mur à sa droite - seconde source de lumière, qui, l'avait-il remarqué lors de son inspection à son arrivée, donnait sur un champ de fleurs.

 _Les plaines de l'Asphodèle_ , en avait-il déduit. Un champ où erraient sans but précis les âmes des défunts ayant mené une vie dépourvue d'exploits ou de ratures notables ; ni considérés comme "pêcheurs", ni comme "bienveillants", leur "seconde vie" dans les entrailles du monde n'avait pour autre dessein qu'une errance sans fin.

Les champs s'étendaient à perte de vue, par-delà l'horizon où se joignaient les amas de nuages grisâtres d'un ciel terne et la rotondité de la voûte terrestre.

La seconde option qui s'offrait à lui serait de sortir par là... outre que le sommet de la tour où il était retenu prisonnier culminait à plusieurs centaines de coudées du sol.

À défaut d'être téméraire, il n'était pas suicidaire.

Parmi ses murmures et ses méninges tournant à plein régime, Izuku crut distinguer un bruit de pas dans un coin, qui envoya valdinguer son cœur dans sa gorge.

Sur le qui-vive, l'adrénaline lui emplissant doucement les veines, ses prunelles s'ancrèrent sur l'ombre mouvante qui lui parut bien trop intimidante pour ses pauvres nerfs à vif.

Il sentit ses poils se hérisser sur sa peau quand une masse sombre sembla bouger, puis, mué par son instinct, il bondit de la couche, les sens aux aguets, et fléchit les genoux, près à tout instant à fondre sur un danger imminent.

S'esquissa finalement les contours d'un petit être, lui arrivant tout juste à la hauteur de la cheville - un chat au pelage noir charbon, avec des prunelles d'un bleu électrique.

Ses muscles crispés se détendirent avec lenteur, Izuku pris toutefois bien soin de ne pas le lâcher des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il saute sur le lit et ne s'y poste pour le fixer avec une curiosité presque déconcertante.

Un miaulement lui soutira un léger sursaut et Izuku s'approcha clopin-clopant, jusqu'à regagner, prudemment, sa place sur les draps immaculés.

Cet animal n'était pas là quand il était entré dans la pièce, il le savait pertinemment pour l'avoir inspecté en long, en large et en travers la dernière heure.

 _Comment était-il arrivé là ?_

Non pas par la porte d'entrée, restée close depuis son arrivée et fermement gardée par deux autres gardes tout d'armure vêtus. Non plus par la fenêtre, auquel cas il aurait été immédiatement alerté par une ombre projetée sur le sol.

Non... il était apparu d'une façon presque _magique_...

Les morceaux s'agencèrent de manière logique dans sa tête, et Izuku comprit. Le chat était entré dans la pièce par les ombres.

L'animal miaula à nouveau, plus faiblement cette fois, et le jeune homme remarqua enfin un morceau de parchemin traînant à ses pattes.

En guise d'encouragement, le chat vint frotter affectueusement son museau contre ses doigts quand il tendit la main pour prendre le morceau de parchemin.

Attendri, il lui offrit une caresse derrière l'oreille, et laissa même échapper un gloussement amusé quand un ronronnement de vive appréciation vint combler le silence étouffant de cette pièce exiguë.

La créature chétive ne semblait guère lui vouer de mauvaises intentions, et vint même trouver refuge sur ses cuisses quand il eut déroulé le morceau de parchemin noué à l'aide d'une ficelle.

Dans la pénombre de ce début de soirée, Izuku y distingua une série runes anciennes inscrites à l'encre, qui visiblement formaient un message, qu'il parvint tant bien que mal à déchiffrer en plissant des paupières.

 _"Ne crains rien."_

Quiconque le dirait fou s'il leur avouait, son ami d'enfance lui clamerait assurément qu'il avait perdu l'esprit, mais Izuku ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette poigne de fer qui régissait un royaume, n'était peut-être en réalité qu'une main lasse sous un gant de velours...

* * *

 **Mytho-lexique**

* * *

1 ) Terme(s)

 **Aède :** Conteur muni d'un instrument de musique, le phormix, qui relate des épopées épiques en chantant.

 **C** **oudée** **:** Unité de longueur vieille de plusieurs milliers d'années, elle est calculée par la longueur allant du coude jusqu'à l'extrémité du majeur.

 **Plastron :** Pièce d'armure protégeant la poitrine.

 **Heaume :** Casque enveloppant toute la tête et le visage du combattant.

 **Runes :** Alphabet qui fut autrefois utilisé pour l'écriture de langues germaniques par des peuples qui les parlaient, tels les Scandinaves, les Frisons, les Anglo-Saxons, etc. Il existe aussi des runes hongroises et des runes turques, deux systèmes indépendants, ainsi que leurs parents, les runes latines, grecques et autres.

2) Inspirations

 **Hitoshi :** Hadès

\- Au même titre que ses deux frères Zeus et Poséidon, qui se partagent de manière équitable la gouvernance des cieux et du monde aquatique, Hadès est le souverain et donc la plus haute instance des enfers grecques.

 **Izuku :** Bien qu'humain, les mythes qui lui sont liés sont ceux de Perséphone et Prométhée

\- **Perséphone** est la fille de Zeus et de Déméter (déesse des moissons et de l'agriculture). Hadès s'étant épris d'elle, il l'enleva jusque dans les enfers pour en faire son épouse. Après avoir mangé des fruits du monde souterrain, Perséphone ne put plus retourner chez elle et fut contrainte, après que Zeus lui ait accordé à la demande de sa mère, de passer une demi-année aux côtés d'Hadès, et l'autre à la surface, auprès de sa mère. Sa mythe est à l'origine du changement des saisons.

\- **Prométhée** étant un Titan, il est principalement connu pour le vol du feu sacré de l'Olympe, qu'il remet aux humains, entraînant par la même occasion la colère de Zeus, lequel le condamne à être attaché à un rocher sur le mont Caucase, pendant que son foie est dévoré par l'Aigle du Caucase chaque jour pour renaître la nuit.

 **All for One :** Les Titans

\- **Les Titans** sont les divinités primordiales qui ont précédé les dieux de l'Olympe. Ils étaient les fils d'Ouranos et de Gaïa. Les plus célèbres incluent les douze premiers enfants de Gaïa (Terre-Mère) et Ouranos (Ciel-Père). Ils étaient des divinités géantes d'une force incommensurable, qui ont régné au cours du légendaire Âge d'or, et ont également composé le premier panthéon des divinités grecques.

3) Mythes mentionnés

 **\- Gaïa :** « Terre-Mère », elle est une déesse primordiale qui est l'ancêtre maternelle des races divines, mais enfante aussi d'autres créatures. Unie à Ouranos, elle engendra les six Titans et les six Titanides, puis les Cyclopes et enfin les Hécatonchires. Gaïa et Tartare donnèrent naissance à une créature terrifiante, Typhon.

 **\- Cerbère :** Il est le chien à trois têtes gardant l'entrée des Enfers, empêchant les morts de s'échapper de l'antre d'Hadès et des vivants de venir récupérer certains morts. La description donnée de Cerbère diffère selon les œuvres. Certaines lui attribuent trois têtes, d'autres jusqu'à cinquante.

4) Lieux

 **\- Enfers Grecques :** Lieu de tourment mais également de repos des âmes, les enfers, tels que décrits dans les récits (notamment ceux d'Homère, l'Illiade et l'Odyssée) sont divisés et cartographiés en divers lieux, bien distincts les uns des autres de par leurs différentes fonctions spécifiques ; ses fleuves (Styx, Achéron, Cocyte, Plégéthon et Léthé) et ses divers endroits (Érèbe, Tartare, Champs Élysée, Champs d'Asphodèle, Champs du Châtiment, etc).

 **\- Tartare** **:** Endroit le plus profond et le plus sombre des Enfers, Tartare est en réalité une divinité. C'est le lieu où non seulement les fautes sont expiées par les pires tortures physiques et psychologiques, mais aussi celui où sont enfermés et châtiés des criminels mythiques célèbres. Il est aussi la prison des dieux déchus. C'est une région aride, sans vie et monotone, où s'élèvent parfois des étangs glacés, des lacs de soufre ou de poix bouillante, dans lesquels baignent les âmes malhonnêtes. Il est entouré par des fleuves aux eaux boueuses, des marécages à l'odeur nauséabonde. La distance du Tartare jusqu'à la surface est égale à celle qui sépare cette dernière les cieux. Il soutient en outre les fondements des terres et des mers.

 **\- Champs d'Asphodèle** **:** Lieu des Enfers qui accueille les âmes neutres, qui n'ont ni commis de crimes graves ni accomplis de bienfaits notables durant leur vie passée. Elles y mènent là-bas une existence vide et fade à patienter pour l'éternité.


	2. II - Début des ennuis

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Non, je ne suis pas morte... juste très en retard dans mes publications (mais ... éludons ce détail x)).

ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit sur cette fic, dont les chapitres prennent d'ailleurs des proportions hors normes ^^' ! Pfiou ! Pardon pour ça, Sandou (é_è). Bref ! Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps, je souhaite vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews (Est-ce que j'ai bien répondu à toutes celles postées, d'ailleurs...? Faites-moi signe si j'en ai oublié ^^), je n'imaginais pas que ce premier chapitre en recevrait autant, ainsi que pour les favoris et les follows. Sachez que ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !

Merci aussi à **Blue Aaren** , comme d'habitude, pour sa correction rapide et incroyable.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Des bisous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre II :** Début des ennuis

Lorsqu'il papillonna des paupières, la bouche pâteuse et l'entièreté du corps groggy par les dernières rares heures de sommeil qu'il avait réussi à emmagasiner, il ne reconnut pas immédiatement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Un bref instant de réflexion lui fut nécessaire pour comprendre que le plafond qui le surplombait de son gris morne n'avait aucun point commun avec le bois crissant et délabré de sa chaumière en bordure de village.

Renaissaient dans cette obscurité omniprésente des rangées de pierres anguleuses, agencées les unes aux autres, et les filons des minces rayons de lumière traversant l'ouverture de l'unique fenêtre des lieux. Dans l'air flottait encore la vague odeur de la cire brûlée - provenant tout droit du chandelier à accroché au mur opposé - avec pour unique témoin de sa flamme dorénavant éteinte la traînée de fumée argentée s'élevant en maigres volutes vers le ciel.

L'esprit toujours voilé de fatigue, Izuku déglutit, la gorge sèche, pour se passer une main empreinte de nervosité le long de sa figure piquetée de tâches de rousseur et laisser au nœud perdu dans les tréfonds de son estomac le soin de se desserrer un tant soit peu.

Un tintement de fer carillonna, clair et froid, et s'il n'était pas aussi bien éveillé que ce qu'il ne l'était désormais, il aurait presque pensé que les souvenirs de ces dernières heures qui lui revinrent alors en mémoire tel un marteau frappant une enclume n'étaient qu'un énième tour de son imagination. Vaguement déboussolé, il balaya d'un geste du menton les lieux plongés dans la pénombre ; le même lit, les mêmes draps limpides et la même fenêtre offrant une vue imprenable sur un endroit précis des enfers. Nul doute n'était possible, il se trouvait toujours retenu prisonnier au dernier étage de la plus haute tour du château.

L'espace d'un instant, l'espoir de rencontrer les prunelles de jade de sa mère qui lui intimerait de venir l'aider à s'occuper du repas du soir avait fleuri au creux de sa poitrine, pour fondre aussitôt comme neige au soleil. À cette pensée, une boule de tristesse lui enfla dans la gorge, et il s'efforça à réprimer le sanglot étranglé qui menaçait de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Or il se força à encaisser le contre-coup de ses actions et à ravaler tant bien que mal ce lourd sentiment de remords. Il s'était juré de ne pas pleurer, quand bien même le sort qui l'attendait au final n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une éternité de souffrance passée dans les entrailles de la terre.

Sa douce mère, Midoriya Inko, son ami d'enfance, Katsuki Bakugou, qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis des mois à cause d'une quête qu'il menait assurément à bien, les rares visages peuplant son village... toutes les personnes chères à ses yeux étaient aux griffes d'un grave danger.

Les rumeurs venues d'au-delà des vagues, s'étant étendues telle l'écume perdue au vent grâce au bouche-à-oreille des voyageurs, clamaient avec inquiétude que la vague de froid venue du nord gagnait peu à peu du terrain, gelait les ruisseaux, stoppait l'écoulement sinueux des rivières, fragilisait les toits des habitations et ne laissait dans son sillage que désolation.

Ainsi, si désolation il devait rester d'eux, Izuku était prêt à encourir le risque. Certes, il n'avait pas agi que par pur abnégation, mais au moins avait-il agi. Si châtiment il devait y avoir, que la foudre des dieux s'abatte sur lui.

Il inspira une longue goulée d'air, tentant en vain d'apaiser les battements frénétiques de son cœur lui pulsant tambour battant dans les tempes. Il prit appui sur ses coudes, les poignets et les chevilles encore endoloris par l'emprise glaciale du métal les entourant, avant de dérouler le dos pour s'asseoir d'une manière un peu plus confortable sur sa couche.

Ses grandes prunelles émeraude coulèrent lentement autour de lui, remarquant bientôt que la chaleur du chat au lisse et luisant pelage onyx qui s'était autrefois blotti contre lui n'avait laissé pour trace de son passage qu'un vague fragment de souvenir confus d'une main effleurant avec autant de douceur que de bienveillance le haut de son front.

Ce dit chat avait-il seulement existé ? Izuku commençait sérieusement à en douter. À en juger par le morceau de parchemin perdu dans la blancheur des draps, il était bel et bien entré dans la pièce ; il avait donc, par déduction, dû en sortir de la même manière.

 _Par les ombres._

Un rire claqua dans l'air, amer et dénué d'une quelconque once de joie, et Izuku ne comprit qu'avec un temps de retard qu'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que du sien.

Une main s'échoua sur son visage et ses doigts vinrent pincer l'arrête de son nez. Le moment était on ne peut plus mal choisi pour que ses nerfs à fleur de peau ne se laissent submerger.

S'il ne s'était pas retrouvé pieds et poings liés, enfermé à double tour dans une pièce lugubre, Izuku aurait été tenté de se dire que ce qu'il avait vécu les dernières heures n'était qu'une énième dérive incontrôlable de son imagination débordante.

Néanmoins, il se _souvenait._ Et rien de ce dont il avait pu être le témoin n'avait quelque chose à envier aux descriptions narrées au rythme des notes de musique.

Il se souvenait, en effet.

De ce chemin de campagne qu'il avait emprunté à toutes jambes, de ce vaste étendu d'asphodèles ondulant au gré de la bise fraîche du soir, de cette lisière de forêt aux couleurs devenues cendrées sous l'aura nacrée de la nouvelle lune, dont l'éclat était en partie cachée par les nuages, et de l'entrée de cette grotte masquée par les fourrés. Il revoyait encore se dessiner très nettement sous ses paupières cette rangée d'âmes attendant en bord de rive, celles condamnées à y séjourner une centaine d'années, faute d'octroi de droit de passage. Ainsi que cette barque et la silhouette longiligne de son nocher qu'il n'avait que vaguement entraperçu en se faufilant dans la foule. Il se rappelait de l'instant précis où son souffle s'était volatilisé à la vue de ce massif chien à trois têtes dépassant les plus hautes cimes des arbres.

Depuis son entrée sur les lieux, jeune mortel dénué de pouvoirs extraordinaires qu'il était, Izuku s'était soudain senti insignifiant. Ce monde défiant toute logique au profit des mythes, où se côtoyaient fantaisie, imagination et surnaturel n'avait eu de cesse de lui prouver que rien n'était impossible.

Trois coups toquèrent contre la porte à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant qu'un grincement crissant de gonds ne lui arrache une grimace de désapprobation.

Se mouva ensuite dans l'encadrement, fluide et légère, une forme de noir vêtue, encapuchonnée, tenant dans une main un chandelier aux flammes vacillantes.

Le cœur d'Izuku manqua de lui sortir de la poitrine. Son nez se retroussa et ses sens passèrent directement en état d'alerte par cette présence inquiétante qui sembla un instant flotter au-dessus de la froideur du sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne remarque que ses pas étaient juste purement et simplement silencieux, à la manière de l'écoulement calme d'un ruisseau.

La porte se referma avec lenteur, poussée par une main à la peau si pâle qu'elle paraissait presque translucide, et Izuku ne sut exactement s'il devait sérieusement commencer à paniquer, si son esprit ralenti par la fatigue lui jouait un mauvais tour et redessinait devant lui l'incarnation même de ses peurs, ou s'il perdait purement et simplement la notion de la réalité à force d'être resté enfermé sous terre des heures entières.

La capuche retomba alors dans un mouvement fluide, et l'humain ne put empêcher ses grands yeux de se plisser quand des mèches hirsutes et aussi ténébreuses que le plumage d'un corbeau se dévoilèrent à la lumière mordorée des flammes. Une barbe de trois jours soulignait la courbe du menton du nouvel arrivant, ses épaules tombaient légèrement et ses paupières demeuraient éternellement à demi-ouvertes, laissant briller dans le fond des deux billes noires qui lui servaient d'iris une lassitude profonde. Des traits rectilignes, un nez droit... tout en lui irradiait d'irréel.

Pourtant, aussi inconcevable que cela puisse paraître, Izuku ne pouvait se défaire du sentiment de familiarité qui s'installait au creux de son ventre et lui intimait que peut-être - juste... _peut-être -_ dans l'immédiat, cet homme n'était en rien une menace pour lui.

\- Vous êtes... ? hésita Izuku, sur la défensive, les phalanges de ses doigts à la peau rugueuse maintenant devenues blanches à force de serrer les poings.

Pour l'instant, il optait pour essayer d'engager la conversation, et peut-être - il l'espérait - parvenir à la maintenir. Son intuition ne lui avait jusqu'à présent jamais joué de tour, or tout pouvait être possible ici-bas.

Un rictus moqueur s'ourla aux coins de la bouche de l'homme, le jeune fermier l'observa remonter à la hauteur de son visage le chandelier qu'il trimbalait, les éclairant tous les deux de la lueur ocre des flammes vacillantes.

\- Du calme, lui somma-t-il d'une voix traînante et un brin ennuyée. Sur ordre de Shinsou, je te demanderai de me suivre.

Perplexe, un des sourcils d'Izuku se haussa. Les yeux las de l'inconnu semblaient le sonder jusqu'aux tréfonds les plus inaccessibles de son âme, cependant, en cet instant présent, quelque chose persistait à lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Une longue inspiration prise, le vert jugea rapidement qu'il n'avait de toute manière aucune raison de refuser - n'en avait-il sûrement guère le choix, d'ailleurs - et que ce qui devrait se passer ensuite, jugement ou non, il y penserait sur le tas.

Il acquiesça ainsi du chef, crut même apercevoir un instant les épaules de l'homme s'affaisser et ses traits se détendre brièvement, prit position sur ses jambes ankylosées et emboîta le pas de son visiteur du jour, lequel s'était déjà détourné, avait à nouveau ouvert la porte et s'avançait déjà dans le couloir.

\- Suis-moi, lui ordonna-t-il, sans une trace d'animosité dans le ton de la voix, ignorant royalement le fait qu'Izuku attendait sur le pas de la porte que les gardes n'empoignent à nouveau la chaîne de ses menottes. J'ai pour ordre de t'amener seul.

Un dernier coup d'œil jeté envers les deux gardes postés de chaque côté de la porte, le jeune homme se résigna à se laisser guider - non seulement parce que la curiosité qu'il ressentait à l'égard de celui chargé de l'escorter était bien trop présente pour qu'il ne daigne créer du raffut en essayant de trouver une issue, mais également en raison d'être au moins certain de revoir le dieu et d'être dés lors fixé sur le sort qui l'attendait.

L'allée se fit en silence, seuls les bruits de leurs pas et les occasionnelles plaintes des chaînes métalliques d'Izuku venaient ponctuer la marche. L'humain remarqua bientôt qu'ils ne prenaient pas la direction du trône qu'ils avaient emprunté la veille ; à la place de quoi, ils débouchèrent sur un long tuyau à l'air libre, retenu sur la gauche par des colonnes de pierre et donnant une vue imprenable sur un jardin aux plantes flétries.

Izuku n'eut cependant qu'une petite poignée d'instants pour observer ces nombreuses rangées de fleurs fanées avant que ne se dessine en bout de couloir une immense double porte semblable à celle qu'il avait pu observer plutôt, forgée d'os et dessinée de métaux précieux.

Celle-ci était précautionneusement gardée de deux autres gardes, armures des pieds en tête et lances à la main, et chacun d'entre eux se raidit en apercevant l'homme à la barbe de trois jours s'avancer d'un pas mesuré à leur rencontre.

Ce dernier fit une halte, coula un regard par-dessus le tissu sombre qui retombait en drapé sur son épaule, et dévisagea Izuku. Un long frisson roula le long de l'échine du vert quand la phrase à la voix lascive se répercuta contre les murs aux larges pierres taillées.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de t'enfuir d'ici pendant que je t'en donnais la chance, mortel.

Les genoux fébriles, le jeune humain ne put que déglutir avec difficulté, espérant ainsi calmer le sang qui lui pulsait presque douloureusement dans les veines, serrer les poings, et prendre un air fier. Il parvint néanmoins à formuler une réponse ayant du sens, la voix cependant tremblante :

\- Me donniez-vous _vraiment_ une chance de m'enfuir ?

Un flottement fut sa première réponse, et Izuku crut d'ailleurs qu'elle resterait la seule qu'il recevrait mais les yeux du noiraud, d'un onyx pur et insondable, brillèrent à nouveau de malice.

\- Non, admit-il enfin dans un souffle. En effet.

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna complètement le dos pour ne plus lui accorder la moindre attention, ni même un simple regard en coin. Izuku se mordit la lèvre inférieure ; il venait d'être testé, et la réponse qu'il venait de donner lui avait probablement sauvé la mise.

Les gardes évoluèrent en un seul mouvement et le garçon aux orbes émeraudes crut que la scène de la veille se rejouait geste pour geste devant lui, comme calculée à la seconde près. Les lourds battants de la double porte s'ouvrirent, les gonds crissèrent longuement, puis un nouveau décor se peignit.

Izuku crut en tomber des nues.

Devant ses yeux ébahis, des dizaines d'étagères remplies de parchemins roulés, empilés les uns sur les autres, s'étendaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Trônaient également dans un coin sur la droite une table et des bancs de bois, sur laquelle étaient déroulés pèle-mêle une demi-douzaine d'ouvrages.

Izuku inspira, n'ayant pour ainsi dire aucune idée du moment où son souffle l'avait quitté, et prit soin de refermer la bouche en un claquement de dents.

Apparut aussitôt de derrière une étagère, une forme longiligne et gracile. Le garçon aux boucles sombres reconnut ce visage fin, ces cheveux violets rejetés de manière négligée vers l'arrière, ces yeux cernés et cette mine fatiguée qui lui rappelait étrangement celle de l'homme se tenant à quelques pas à peine de lui.

Shinsou Hitoshi, ce même dieu redouté de tous, le regardait de la façon la plus normale qui soit, comme s'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de leurs deux statuts opposés - comme si le fait que l'un soit une divinité et l'autre un humain le laissait complètement de marbre et comme si son rôle de souverain ne l'intéressait guère plus qu'une quelconque tâche ménagère.

Izuku tressaillit quand les battants de la porte se refermèrent dans son dos, provoquant par la même occasion un vacarme assourdissant qui trouva écho dans l'air froid des lieux.

"Aucun échappatoire..." se fit-il silencieusement la réflexion. Puis il décida de se concentrer plutôt sur ce qui se trouvait devant lui ; ses orbes de jade se mirent par automatisme à la recherche des améthystes de la divinité, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne réalise que Shinsou ne lui accordait déjà plus le moindre d'intérêt et échangeait maintenant quelques mots avec l'homme qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici.

\- Du nouveau ? s'enquit l'homme à la chevelure de jais, la voix toujours aussi traînante et ennuyée, puis il délaissa sur un coin de table le chandelier qu'il tenait tantôt.

Shinsou reposa le parchemin déroulé qu'il gardait dans les mains et secoua négativement du chef.

\- Pratiquement rien, admit-il, la mine mi-exaspérée mi-agacée. Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant, il n'est mention de rien de tel dans nos archives. La flamme a disparue, rien ne nous indique qu'elle réapparaîtra un jour, et si les autres dieux en viennent à le savoir, je vais me faire taper sur les doigts.

\- Je ne donne pas cher de la réaction d'Endeavor, en effet... acquiesça l'homme aux yeux onyx. Et _lui_ , en particulier, ne pourrait pas nous aider ?

Izuku vit Shinsou froncer les sourcils, dubitatif, avant d'esquisser l'ombre d'un micro sourire.

\- Venant d'une divinité aussi crainte que toi, ça m'étonne que tu penses à demander un renseignement à _lui_ parmi tous les autres.

\- Divinité ou non, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Il est celui qui est le plus à même de nous renseigner sur l'endroit où pourrait se cacher la flamme.

Shinsou se laissa lourdement retomber sur un des bancs de la table et se passa lentement une main le long du visage.

\- J'imagine que tu as raison sur ce point...

Ses yeux capturèrent à nouveau ceux brillants d'Izuku, et celui-ci se sentit presque frémir sous tant d'intensité.

\- Je voulais faire preuve de précaution en l'enfermant dans cette tour... mais j'imagine que, malgré ses intentions au départ louables, il devra malgré tout passer sous jugement... Toute cette histoire n'est plus de mon ressort. Cependant, j'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce qu'il en est advenu de la flamme avant d'avoir le verdict des trois juges.

À l'entente de cette dénomination, Izuku sentit son cœur s'effondrer en milliers de morceaux dans sa poitrine et crut que ses genoux allaient le lâcher.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'instant, mortel, reprit Shinsou, l'expression toujours aussi neutre, tu vas me suivre jusqu'aux Champs Élysées...

Mais Izuku ne fut pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

~ x.X.x ~

La vie de Kaminari Denki, jeune vagabond originaire d'un village du nord du royaume de Musutafu, s'était pratiquement toujours montrée terne et sans saveurs, dépouillée d'un but précis.

Aède de métier, armé du soir au matin de sa voix et son instrument à cordes, et batifoleur à ses heures perdues, qui - refusait-il de l'admettre en dépit des faits avérés - collectionnait davantage de mains dans la figure que de fiévreuses étreintes nocturnes, il se complaisait ceci dit, depuis sa fuite vers le sud pour échapper à la vague de froid venue du nord, à vivre au jour le jour sans souci de l'avenir proche ; tantôt dans une auberge à l'hygiène douteuse, dans laquelle l'aubergiste frôlait autant la limite de la sénilité que celle de l'escroquerie. Tantôt, suivant le bon vouloir d'un fermier samaritain qui éprouverait de la pitié pour lui, abrité sous le toit d'une étable mal isolée qui laissait occasionnellement filtrer entre les fentes de son bois l'eau de pluie, allongé au beau milieu des mottes de foin et d'animaux divers aux senteurs pour le moins incommodantes pour son nez fragile. Ou bien, quotidien devenait coutume, adossé au tronc rugueux d'un arbre.

Muni d'un éclatant sourire à faire pâlir les rayons du soleil, il sillonnait de semaines en semaines les routes de campagne, se remplissait un minimum la panse pour survivre, puis jouait, quand une météo clémente le lui permettait, de ses talents de conteur devant une foule de spectateurs couverts d'habits chauds afin d'amasser assez d'argent pour recommencer la même rengaine les lendemains suivants.

Or en cet instant, s'il devait résumer sa situation, il dirait qu'il s'ennuyait ferme.

Ses doigts grattèrent mollement les cordes de son instrument posé sur ses cuisses. Voilà des jours entiers qu'il marchait le long des chemins et rien, pas un seul événement notable ne s'était déroulé depuis lors.

Aussitôt cette pensée eut-elle traversé son esprit qu'une assiette pleine de nourriture fumante atterrit sur la table sur laquelle il était accoudé. Sorti net de sa transe visant à observer une jolie serveuse zigzagant avec une habilité certaine entre les clients titubants, il rencontra, la mine interrogative, les traits rougeauds de son nouvel ami Satou Rikido, le meilleur cuisinier du village dans lequel il avait fait halte ces derniers jours.

\- Voilà un ragoût de bœuf pour ce pauvre blond à la mine déconfite, annonça le cuisinier en lui décochant un rictus amical.

\- Satou~! geignit en retour ledit blond, touché par cette offre survenue par l'œuvre de la clémence des dieux. Comment puis-je te prouver mon amitié éternelle après une telle preuve de la tienne ?

Le noiraud croisa les bras, un sourcil arqué, avant de rétorquer :

\- En arrêtant de faire fuir mes clients, peut-être ? À te voir, même moi je sens toute envie de manger s'évaporer...

Il balaya la salle d'un mouvement de tête ; les quelques clients présents observaient leur échange du coin de l'oeil.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Et n'espère pas que ce sera gratuit, monsieur le vagabond fauché. J'ai une auberge à faire tourner, moi.

\- Même pas une fois ?

\- Non.

Denki laissa son menton retomber sur la surface rugueuse du bois. Redescendu de son nuage, il avoua, en laissant à nouveau balader ses prunelles d'or sur la silhouette voluptueuse de la jeune femme de tout à l'heure :

\- Je m'ennuie ! Il n'y a rien à faire !

\- Et il y aura encore moins à faire pour toi quand tu auras arrêté de regarder ma serveuse d'un œil lubrique, fit le cuisinier, exaspéré.

Habillé de amples vêtements de campagne et d'un tablier délavé recouvert de tâches, Satou Rikido se distinguait des autres aubergistes par la propreté de son établissement et la qualité indéniable de sa cuisine.

\- Je ne compte même plus le nombre de jours qui s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai pris la route, râla le blondinet, pendant que ses bras se refermaient sur son phorminx qu'il trimbalait avec lui ; son unique compagnon de voyage qui malgré tout le faisait se sentir indéniablement seul. Je m'ennuie et les journées deviennent glaciales à mesure que le temps passe ! Je veux faire quelque chose de ma vie, moi, Satou ! Quelque chose de plus _sensationnel_ que déambuler sur les routes du matin au soir avec pour unique but d'aller vers le sud !

Satou ne haussa qu'un sourcil et lui offrit un air compatissant pour réponse, avant de lui tapoter l'épaule et lui sommer de ne laisser aucune miette sur la table. Au moment où il tournait des talons et que Denki, la bouche pleine de nourriture, laissait à nouveau ses orbes mordorées balayer les alentours, l'aède remarqua quelque chose d'étonnant.

\- Satou, l'interpella-t-il en lui tirant sur le tablier.

Le susnommé pila net.

\- Quoi encore ? J'ai des clients qui viennent de rentrer, il faut que j'y aille. Ce n'est pas à ton goût, peut-être ?

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles, ta cuisine est toujours délicieuse ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelais ! Regarde plutôt là-bas, il lui désigna d'un signe du menton un endroit sur la gauche. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est louche, celui-là ?

Satou suivit le mouvement de tête de Denki, pour finalement tomber sur un homme recouvert des épaules en pieds d'une cape, le visage dans l'ombre d'une capuche ample, occupé à manger tranquillement sans se préoccuper de l'agitation des lieux.

\- Oh, soupira le brun en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et en plantant une main sur la hanche. Pourquoi, par tous les dieux de l'Olympe, je sens que tu vas encore plonger la tête la première dans les ennuis ?

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas mon genre !

Devant l'air accusateur du cuisinier, qui le toisait de la hauteur de son impressionnante carrure, Denki ne put que rectifier :

\- D'accord, tu as peut-être raison. C'est _techniquement_ dans mes cordes. _Mais_ , insista-t-il sur le mot tandis que ses yeux étincelaient de joie et que ses poings tapaient avec virulence sur la table de bois, imagine si je rate l'appel de l'aventure ? Si je reste là à ne rien faire, je vais finir par prendre racines ! Eh, il y aurait peut-être moyen qu'une jolie dryade découvre le beau chêne que je serai et vienne trouver refuge dans mon magnifique arbre.

Si Satou rétorqua, lassé des balivernes de son ami, un "Ça j'en doute fortement...", Denki prétendit faire la sourde oreille et préféra enchaîner :

\- Je sens qu'il y a, à l'autre bout du monde, une quête extraordinaire qui crie mon nom !

Une main sur le cœur et l'autre élevée vers les cieux, il récita :

 _"Ô Kaminari Denki premier du nom, viens m'achever et découvrir tous mes secrets !"_ Eh, je viens de faire une rime ! Faut que je trouve un air de musique pour aller avec.

Le brun se laissa retomber sur le banc de bois de l'autre côté de la table et croisa les bras.

\- Arrête un peu d'être aussi dramatique et rappelle-moi ça fait combien de fois que tu as "ressenti" l'appel de l'aventure, ces derniers jours.

Denki gonfla les joues et se défendit :

\- C'est la première !

Cependant, face au second soupir de Satou, Denki fut contraint d'admettre pour lui-même qu'en effet cela faisait probablement plus de trois fois déjà.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle... se mit-il à bouder.

\- En quoi tu peux affirmer qu'il y a une aventure qui n'attend que toi pour être vécue si tu suis mon client ? Client qui, par ailleurs, précisa-t-il, tandis que Denki ouvrait la bouche pour protester, ne me semble pas beaucoup plus étrange que tous les autres qui sont déjà passés par mon auberge. Pas comme un certain blond qui pense voir une aventure à chaque nouveau sentier emprunté.

Un sourire immense fendit soudain la bouche de Kaminari. Fier, il bomba le torse.

\- Et c'est là que je te réponds "Détrompe-toi ! Ton nouveau client est on ne peut plus suspect !". Déjà parce qu'il vient de la noblesse, ensuite parce que -

\- Attends, l'interrompit Satou, en secouant les mains frénétiquement devant lui. Attends un peu. Explique-moi simplement pourquoi tu affirmes qu'il est noble.

Denki le dévisagea un instant comme s'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu rater une information aussi cruciale.

\- C'est facile à deviner, fit-il enfin, de manière beaucoup plus posée qu'auparavant. Satou, tu as déjà pris la peine de détailler le comportement des gens du peuple ?

Il enfourna une nouvelle bouchée de nourriture puis mâcha et avala pour reprendre avec un sérieux qui lui était rare.

\- Il faut dire que tu es pas mal occupé de tes journées, je comprends que tu n'aies jamais cherché les observer minutieusement. Moi, en revanche, je viens d'un village de paysans et j'ai, depuis mon départ, pratiquement toutes mes journées à disposition. La plupart du temps, ils sont bruyants.

Quand des éclats de rires rauques retentirent sur sa droite, Denki approuva d'un hochement du chef :

\- Oui, exactement comme ceux-là !

Ses coudes s'ancrèrent sur la table et ses doigts se joignirent entre eux.

\- Et surtout, fit-il d'un air malicieux, ils ont de moins bonnes manières à table que notre bonhomme ainsi que tendance à plus attirer les regards que vouloir passer inaperçu.

Satou soupira puis énonça comme si c'était l'évidence même :

\- Tu as remarqué des objets de valeurs sur lui, c'est ça ?.

\- Ses chaussures sont de beaucoup trop bonne facture, si tu veux mon avis, sourit Denki. Et si j'en crois mes oreilles, je suis pratiquement certain qu'à sa ceinture pend un petit pactole d'or.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu fais pour être aussi idiot et incroyable en même temps...

\- J'ai l'étrange impression de m'être fait insulter indirectement, là.

Voyant que l'aubergiste l'étudiait d'un œil blasé, Denki, qui voyait sa cible se lever et commencer à s'éloigner vers la porte d'entrée, réitéra son argumentation :

\- Ici je t'assure que je ne vais rien faire qui pourrait te porter préjudice.

Le cuisinier le jugea d'un regard mauvais :

\- Tu le jures sur le Styx ?

Un silence plana, durant lequel le blond cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, jusqu'à admettre avec une grimace :

\- Non, ça je ne peux pas le faire, et il préféra ignorer ostensiblement Satou qui jeta les bras en l'air. Mais je suis certain de ne pas risquer gros, sur ce coup. S'il-te-plaît, fais-moi confiance.

Le brun expira rageusement par les narines et croisa les bras.

\- Si tu n'es pas revenu d'ici la tombée de la nuit - et pas mort d'ici-là - et que tu ne m'as toujours pas réglé l'addition, sache que je te ferai faire la plonge toute la journée de demain.

Tandis que la silhouette encapuchonnée passait le pas de la porte et se volatilisait derrière le battant, le visage de Kaminari s'illumina dans un immense sourire qui découvrit toutes ses dents. En un bond, il était debout, phorminx en main, et s'élançait à son tour vers la porte en hélant :

\- Merci Satou ! T'es le meilleur !

\- N'oublie pas ! Avant la tombée de la nuit ! lui rétorqua Satou, bien que Denki ne l'écoutait déjà plus, s'étant enfui à toutes jambes hors de l'auberge.

Or, ce à quoi le musicien errant ne s'attendait pas, ce fut à ce que la rue soit bondée, qu'une troupe de soldats en armures ne déambulent librement... et encore moins à ce qu'il se fasse soudain happer avec force dans une ruelle au coin d'une habitation sur la droite et balancer contre un mur.

Le souffle coupé, il ne réalisa sa situation que quand l'éclat métallique d'une lame aiguisée vint se presser contre son cou.

Dans l'ombre de la capuche de l'homme, deux iris vairons semblaient luire de dangerosité. Une voix rauque lui somma :

\- Pour qui travailles-tu ?

Pendant que des sueurs froides lui roulaient le long de la nuque, Denki se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait peut-être dû écouter les mots sages de Satou...

* * *

 **Mytho-lexique**

* * *

1) Terme(s) :

 **\- Phorminx :** Instrument de musique à cordes, ancêtre de la lyre, qui servait en Grèce antique à accompagner les chants des aèdes.

 **\- Auberges :** Dans la Grèce antique, les auberges n'existaient pas. Souvent, des tavernes (appelées "Thermopolium") servaient des repas chauds ; il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'une pièce aménagée pour accueillir des clients. Dans de rares cas, une pièce était réservée à l'étage pour ceux désirant passer la nuit. (Pour Satou, j'ai donc décidé de garder ce dernier système d'"auberge" pour son établissement).

2) Inspirations : / (à découvrir dans les prochains chapitres)

3) Mythe(s) mentionné(s) :

 **\- Charon :** Est le nocher des Enfers dont la fonction est de faire franchir le Styx aux ombres. Elles devaient payer leur passage avec une obole ; voilà pourquoi il était coutume, avant les funérailles d'un mort, de lui laisser une pièce de monnaie dans la bouche.

 **\- Dryades :** Issues de l'Arbre des Hespérides, auprès duquel certaines demeurent pour protéger les pommes d'or, ce sont des nymphes protectrices des forêts qu'on identifie aussi, par extension, à des divinités mineures liées aux arbres en général, et plus particulièrement aux chênes. Souvent représentées comme timides, elles sont vues comme de très belles jeunes femmes qui errent librement dans les forêts qu'elles protègent et qui n'osent pas se dévoiler aux regards d'autrui, si ce n'est la Déesse Artémis, pour laquelle elles éprouvent respect et sympathie. Elles ne sont pas immortelles mais gratifiées par les dieux d'une longévité incroyable.

Lieu(x) :

 **\- Champs Élysées :** Connus aussi sous le nom de "l'Île des Bienheureux", Homère et Hésiode le situaient dans le lointain Ouest, au-delà de l'Océan. Les héros ayant la faveur des dieux s'y voyaient offert une entière et plaisante nouvelle vie. Là-bas y régnait un printemps éternel, y poussaient d'innombrables variétés de plantes et de fleurs, ainsi qu'y vivaient nombres d'espèces d'oiseaux. Aux frontières des Champs Élysées s'élevait le palais d'Hadès et de Perséphone.

 **\- Styx :** aussi surnommé le "fleuve de la haine", il est le plus connu des Enfers et donne l'invulnérabilité à quiconque ose s'y baigner (Ex. : Achilles). Styx était une nymphe qui, lors de la guerre contre les Titans, fut la première à venir en aide à Zeus avec sa famille. Ce dernier, pour la remercier, en fit le lien sacré des promesses des dieux : les peines les plus importantes étaient infligées aux personnes qui violaient les serments proclamés en son nom. Elle était par ailleurs la maîtresse d'une fontaine d'Arcadie, considérée comme une des entrées des Enfers.


End file.
